


Wasted Chance

by Rin_1735



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, DNF, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, King!George, M/M, Romantic Tension, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love?, dadschlatt appears, knight!dream, pinning, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_1735/pseuds/Rin_1735
Summary: After being forced to take over the throne as king, George struggles with being taken seriously and the potential threat of being overthrown and exiled by another power-hungry ruler. He turns to his right-hand and personal bodyguard Dream for help.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Forced In

There were many times that George had a taste of leadership. A taste of something he could have but had to wait for. Something he had to earn. To point out the obvious, George wasn't the closest thing to being a suited ruler. Yes, he was close to 21 years old now and still had so much to learn how to be a proper ruler. He was most likely the last person his father would trust with ruling his kingdom. It's not that his father hated him or thought poorly of him, he was just not ready to be a king. George's father clearly didn't think he could protect himself either since he was assigned a personal bodyguard at the age of 7. He was always told that he would be a better king than his father for most of his life but whenever he was given a task or asked a question that held any amount of importance, he cracked under the pressure. George was convinced that for most of his life he was being fed lies just to boost his confidence. However, George's whole life was turned upsidedown when his parents never returned from a visit to a neighboring kingdom. Forcing him into leadership.

"Your highness! Please hurry, you're going to be late for the meeting!" A voice called from the other side of George's door. 

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" George answered, sluggishly going through his morning routine.

George was very much a morning person but he was dreading this morning. Today was a royal meeting. Royal meetings were when the three kings from the east kingdoms sit down and discussed important things or events such as wars. Today's meeting purpose was kept a secret until they all had met. George had attended one or two of these meetings before his parents disappeared but they never interested him. 

George finally finished his morning routine and left his room, being greeted by Dream, his personal bodyguard since 7. Contrary to what most people believed, Dream and George weren't that close. Dream was under obligation to be by George's side whenever he deemed necessary or when he was ordered to, which was most of the time. They walked in silence towards the meeting room. The grand halls of the castle were George's least favourite thing. Even as a small child he always found them suffocating and close quarters despite how tall and wide they were. They finally got to the single wooden door that held the meeting room beyond it. Dream opened the door for George. Inside, King Phil of the Uzimor Empire was sitting across from King Schlatt of the Slateron Empire. They were discussing something that didn't pique George's interest.

"Ah, George! You're finally here!" Phil greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hello. Apologies for running late, it's been a busy morning." George gave the two an apologetic smile. Phil nodding his understanding. Schlatt had the same glare like look on his face since George had entered. George knew that Schlatt and his father never got along and he never thought much of George when he was younger but he was now having to listen to his input on everything. 

"Can we get this meeting started? I have something important to discuss." Schlatt spoke up, annoyance laced his voice.

"Yes, of course. Take a seat, George." Phil answered, gesturing to the seat at the head of the table. 

George made his way over to the seat while Schlatt spoke. "Great. So, I've received word that the Crisite Empire plans to invade and overthrow both the Ezazia and the Uzimor Empire." This caused George to shift in his seat, looking over at Phil who didn't show any change in demeanor.

"And you know this how?" Phil asked, folding his hands on the table.

"I have my connections. They asked to remain anonymous." Schlatt answered in his usual confident tone. 

Phil nodded slowly. "Is this confirmed to happen or a suspicion. If it's a suspicion I see no need in announcing it and starting chaos amongst the common folk."

"I was never told. I do believe it is confirmed." 

George was listening as the two conversed. He was panicking and trying not to show it. This was his first meeting and they were discussing an invasion?! George had barely been king for a month! There's no way he was ready to deal with a war.

"George? What do you think we should do?" Phil pulled George from his thoughts.

George shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. What were we talking about?"

Schlatt looked like he was about to punch George after he said that. "We were discussing whether to prepare for any type of assassination or attack." His voice was thick with annoyance that was completely directed to George, making him sink in his seat.

"Calm down Schlatt, this is George's first actual meeting, give him time to adjust," Phil said calmly, giving George a small smile which calmed his nerves a bit.

"He might not have another meeting to attend to if he's killed." Schlatt's voice raised to an almost yell. 

"Schlatt. He's here for input, just like us." Phil's voice was more stern before he turned his attention to George. "George, do you think it wise to prepare for an attack or assassination on something that isn't confirmed?"

George sat silently, trying to keep his nerves calm. He contemplated Phil's question, seeing him sitting and waiting patiently. The atmosphere in the room was mixed with pressure and annoyance. The second part coming from Schlatt. George had to make a life or death decision and he was severely under-prepared for this whole situation. 

"Umm, I think we should take some precaution. Notify the guards of the situation and have a few keep watch on both the kingdom and us." George spoke with as much evenness as he could muster at the moment.

Phil nodded slowly as George spoke, taking in his suggestion. "Schlatt, you think we should be on high alert correct?" They both looked to him and saw him nodding. "Ok, well I agree with George. We should take some precaution. It's nothing to get too serious to be worrying about."

Schlatt stood up abruptly, slamming his hands on the table making George jump. "Fine. You two wait for your death and I'll prevent mine. Great meeting." And with that, he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Phil sighed and George sat back in his seat. "Don't worry too much about it George. These types of things happen all the time. Schlatt's just... paranoid." Phil said slowly, studying George's body language.

"I understand," George answered, looking at the door in front of him.

Phil stood up after a moment of silence, "Well, I should be heading back. There are many things to take care of. I'll keep you updated if anything happens." He said as exited the room, leaving George and his anxiety alone. 

George had barely woken up before heading into that meeting and he already had emotional whiplash. He couldn't deal with this first thing in the morning and then have to do a thousand other things. He felt like he was going to deflate and die right where he sat. He most likely looked it if there was another person in the room but lucky for him there wasn't. But he couldn't sit in the room with his emotions forever like he wished he could, he had other things to do that he was not looking forward to.

"Your highness?" Dream's voice called from beyond the door in front of George.

"What is it Dream?" George asked, regaining self-control.

"Are you ready to go? You have many things to do today." Dream answered, he sounded bored from what George could tell.

"Yes, yes. Sorry." George stood up and left the room.

George walked out of the room and saw Dream standing off to the side looking very bored. George felt guilty about how their relationship was. If there even was one. They barely talked unless it was necessary. It was probably George's fault, everything these days was his fault. He looked at Dream who was wearing his usual uniform and armour. He always wore a white mask with a creepy smiley face on it. It added to the fact that there was barely anything known about him. Apparently, something happened when he was younger and he was forced to wear the mask by George's father but George never believed that. Dream turned to face him, his mask not helping with George's nerves. 

"Are you ready?" He asked in his usual monotone voice.

George just nodded and followed Dream down the hall. He didn't bother to ask where they were going as he trusted Dream. Dream knew George's schedule better than Geroge himself. It was depressing how much of a better king Dream would be and he isn't a member of the royal family. Nor has he had any training to be a king. Geroge was completely convinced that he wasn't built to be a leader of any kind but here he was. He was completely unprepared for all of the responsibilities that came with being even a prince. 

"What was the meeting about? It sounded serious with how King Schlatt left the room." Dream broke the silence. He wasn't much of a small talker so this surprised George.

"Oh, um, something about how he received word that the Crisite Empire might be planning to invade here and the Usimor Empire," George explained simply, not wanting to give it much thought.

Dream seemed to stiffen at Geroge's words, he wasn't one to react to information like this. "Oh." That was all he said, silence falling between them again. It remained there for the rest of the morning.

Later in the afternoon, George finally had some relaxation time. He spent it in the back gardens, admiring the flowers he couldn't see. As a young child, George would often find himself admiring nature. It was a fascinating thing to him. Though he could never actually see half of their colours, he still marveled in their beauty. George was always a simplistic person, content with small gestures like flower-giving or even food. He enjoyed the simplicity of nature. How it worked on its own accord. Not being told what to do or when to do it. Freedom. George wished to have that someday. Be free from all his worries and duties. Though in reality, that would never happen. He was born into this life and was trapped there. Some, well most people would say he is lucky. He's born into a life with no worries about shelter or food or comfort. George found it completely the opposite. George hated his life. Too much stress and worry was caused by the simple act of waking up in the early mornings.

George dragged himself out of the endless pit of thoughts in his head as he picked up a green-shaded flower. He twirled it slowly in his fingertips, admiring the different tones of colour on the petals. He softly smiled to himself, tilting his head to the side slightly as he continued to admire the flower in his hand. A slight breeze passed, George's hair moved a bit in it. He breathed in the quietness and peace of the outdoors, it really took his mind off of the events around him. He needed it, especially now.

"Done being a child?" A voice disrupted George's peace.

George looked over to where the voice was. He saw a glint of light bounce off newly polished armour. He noticed the flowing dark blonde hair fall around an unmistakable permanently smiling mask. Dream. "I'm enjoying the peace and quiet," George looked back at the flower in his hand, "or at least I was." 

He heard Dream huff from behind his mask. "You really need to mature, you know. You still act so much like a child." He spoke smoothly, standing a few steps behind George.

"I'm just taking time for myself. That doesn't make me a child. You should loosen up Dream." 

"I'm taking my job seriously. You should try it sometime." 

George scoffed, shifting his attention from the green flower in his hand to the masked figure looming over him. "Your job has been the same thing for over 10 years. Get over yourself." 

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't have me. I am the best swordsman you have." Dream crossed his arms, taking a confident demeanor.

"Aren't you cocky? Why are you here? I don't have anything that needs to be taken care of." 

"It's like you said, we need to be cautious with the possibility of an assassination and as your personal guard, I should be around more. Just in case." 

"Oh, right. I completely forgot about that." George set his arm down against his leg, his mood shifting back to his previous nervousness.

"I know you're forgetful but this is a whole new level of forgetfulness. You heard about this a few hours ago." 

"If you're going to continue being a pain in my ass you can leave." George spoke quietly.

Dream sighed and took a seat on the ground next to George. He muttered a quick sorry as he did. "Why do you come out here? Theres nothing really interesting to look at or do."

George smiled a little, shaking his head softly. "You're an idiot."

"I am not an idiot." The blonde sounded offended but it was a facade. 

"Yes you are. Look around you, what do you see?" George gestured to the world around them as he spoke.

Dream glanced around them, his body language showing confusion. "I just see trees, grass and flowers. Am I supposed to be seeing something else?"

"You're so simple minded." George said softly, looking at the vibrant blue sky above the two.

"I don't understand what you're getting at." 

"What I'm getting at is I enjoy the world around us unlike you who just sees trees and grass." 

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. What's so interesting about a tree?"

"A lot of things."

"Ok, you need to do something actually interesting then staring at tree bark all afternoon."

George turned his head to look at Dream. "And you suggest I do what?"

Dream shrugged, his armour hitting itself and making a light clink sound. "Anything but staring at nature."

George raised a brow. "So you're saying that reading a book would be more interesting than a tree?" 

"It could be. I'm not saying you should just..." Dream trailed off, turning away from George.

"Just?" George pushed further.

"Just like," Dream took a moment to think about his words, "take a walk through the town."

"A walk through town?" George repeated in a mocking tone. 

He nodded. "That is what I said." 

"That sounds tiring." 

"Says the one who can walk around an entire castle and its gardens for hours on end."

George sighed. "Accompany me on a walk Dream?" 

"It would be my pleasure." George could tell that Dream had rolled his eyes at the question, as much as he tried to hide it. 

Dream stood up, his armour hitting itself as it did and he extended a hand to the brunett. George took it and was pulled up to his feet. He gave the taller boy a small smile as they walked toward the back entrance of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully someone liked this cause I don't really but first chapter, should get better as we go. This is my first published(?) dnf or even mcyt type story. I've been reading a lot of medieval au stories and got inspired. Also my first story on Ao3, I used to post on wattpad. Hopefully this wasn't too bad since it took like three days to write.


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- looks like I decided on continuing my story. I didn't really think I would but here we are. This is a bit of a shorter chapter but you get some backstory so have fun. I already started the third chapter before even posting this one. Whoops. Ok, enjoy!

The air was cooler than before, the light breeze picking up more. George had changed into less fancy clothes since he wanted to be comfortable instead of fashionable. He rarely left the castle grounds since his parents' disappearance. It was mostly caused by fear of it happening to him but also a rule Dream had set for George as protection. There was a part of George that believed, well wanted to believe that Dream actually cared about him as a friend than just his king but it wasn't likely.

The two had exited the castle grounds after Dream convinced the main guards to let George out without any extra protection. Since George had only been outside of the castle once or twice, Dream leads the way. As they walked, George admired the older buildings that were around him. Stone brick buildings towered over them, flowerpots and well-kept bushes were at the front of most buildings, tiny gardens were with others. The shops weren't quite as tall, made of stone bricks and wood. Simple yet beautiful, to George at least. 

"You seem interested, your highness." Dream broke the silence between the two.

George brought himself back from his admiration. "I've rarely left the grounds so this is all kinda new to me."

George swore he could hear Dream eye roll once he finished talking. "You're so sheltered." 

"Well excuse me for having fears." George had a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

Dream sighed and grabbed George's arm, pulling him down an alleyway. George wanted to pull his arm away and return to the streets but his curiosity got the better of him and he let Dream take him whenever. They rounded a corner so they were behind a building.

"What are we doing back here?" George asked, looking at Dream curiously as he let go of his arm.

"Just wait." Dream simply answered. He placed his gloved hands against the wall, it looked like he was feeling around for something. A few seconds later, Dream backed away from the wall, staring at it for a few seconds.

"Is something supposed to be happening?" George asked confused. He looked between the wall and Dream.

"Shush." The blonde said in a slightly harsher tone. Normally George would tell him off but decided against it today.

The shorter boy sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "This isn't wh-" George's voice caught in his throat as he fell back, Dream reaching out to grab him. Before Dream could catch George, a pair of arms wrapped around his tiny frame as his back came into contact with something.

A low chuckle came from behind George, helping him regain balance. "That was quite the entrance there."

Dream looked past George and to the figure that was behind him. "Yeah well, I forgot to warn his majesty about the collapsing wall."

"His majesty?" The person repeated lowly, turning George around by his shoulders to get a look at him. The person in front of him had dark brown hair, almost black with a white bandana to compliment it. He had a white shirt on with black pants. He wasn't much taller than George himself was. His eyes widened when he got a good look at the brunette. "Oh- sorry your highness." He said quickly, retracting his hands.

George waved a hand of dismissal, smiling slightly. "Oh please, Dream should be the one saying sorry." He shot a look at the blonde behind him. "Anyways, you don't need to use formalities, too much of a bother. Just call me George."

The other male smiled brightly. "Alrighty, then George. I'm Nick but everybody calls me Sapnap." 

George extended his hand which Sapnap took almost imminently. "Pleasure to meet you." 

"Pleasure is all mine." Sapnap kept his smile as they shook hands for a moment before his attention turned to the boy behind George. "So, what brings little ol' Dreamy back here? We rarely see you around here anymore."

Dream chuckled, a hint of embarrassment behind it. "Just showing Ki- George around. We were out for a walk and I thought about stopping by." He had a bit of shyness to him that George hadn't seen before.

"You left about 2 years ago and haven't looked back since." Sapnap seemed agitated now as he stepped past George and somehow looked to tower over Dream but he suddenly enveloped him in a hug. "Glad to see you."

Dream wrapped his arms around Sapnap a few seconds later. "Glad to see you too Nick."

Sapnap pulled away from the hug, crossing his arms. "Hey, you gotta re-earn your right to call me that."

Dream chuckled, playfully hitting Sapnap's arm. "We've known each other for years, get over yourself." This made George snort. 

"Dream, you always have an attitude and you're telling him to get over himself?" Now Sapnap was laughing.

"Ooo, Dream just got told off by the prince." He managed to say.

"I hate you both." Was all Dream responded with.

While Sapnap tried to calm down from his fit, George finally got a chance to look at their surroundings. They were in a stone brick-walled room with wood flooring. There was a desk pushed up against one wall and a simple bed across from it. There was a dresser a few steps away from the three and a door next to it. A few simple light fixtures were against the wall, lighting the place a bit, not by much though.

"I'm surprised you remembered this place," Sapnap said once he calmed down.

"How could I forget the place I was practically raised in?" Dream crossed his arms defensively. 

"You were raised here?" George asked, looking back at the two.

"Well not in this room specifically. The building we're in I was raised in." Dream answered, resting an arm on Sapnap's shoulder which was pushed away making him lose his balance for a second. 

"I'm not a leaning post." Sapnap huffed before turning to George. "This is my room. Technically."

George tilted his head in confusion. "Technically?"

"The building was abandoned and when Dream and I were young, we stayed here. We shared this room but Dream was always busy doing other things and then a few years ago moved out and to the castle." Sapnap explained simply.

"So who raised you if this place was abandoned?"

Dream and Sapnap looked at each other as if they were having a mini conversation in the silence. "We did. Our parents weren't around or cared much about us since they could barely afford a life themselves and we just found each other and figured things out." 

"Oh," George said quietly. "I'm sorry to hear that." 

Sapnap shrugged. "It was years ago, no need to be sorry for it." 

George simply nodded. There was a tense silence for a few moments before Sapnap broke it.

"Well I should retaliate, we raised ourselves for a good year or something like that before we met Fundy." 

"Interesting." George muttered, as he listened.

Sapnap continued with his reminiscing. "Fundy isn't much older than me and is a little younger than Dream but god is he ever thousand times more mature, even at a young age. He taught us how to read and write, not that Dream paid it any attention but he was a good teacher and caretaker. When we were able to, we bought the property and have made it home ever since."

"Sapnap, you talk way too much." Dream interjected before Sapnap could continue.

"What are you talking about? I'm not nearly as half as bad as you." Sapnap defended.

"Dream a talker? No way. He barely mutters anything to me. In fact, this is the most I've heard him talk." George said, dumbfounded.

"Oh boy, Dream is a talker. He could sit and talk about something he's passionate about all day if you gave him the chance. I swear there's no way to shut him up once he gets going unless it's food." 

George chuckled. "Heh, I wouldn't have taken him for one."

"Can we not talk about me like I'm not here please? Thank you." Dream sounding slightly annoyed.

Their conversation continued, mostly Sapnap talking about memories and Dream correcting things he said wrong. George listened, interested in learning more about Dream since they have known each other for so long. They spent about 2 hours sitting there and listening and talking with each other before Dream decided it was time to head back to the castle. 

"Are you sure you should be going? It's only a quarter past four." Sapnap asked as Dream as they waited for George to return from the restroom.

"Yes, Sapnap. George has somethings he needs to attend to. He is the king after all." Dream answered.

Sapnap wasn't content with his answer and crossed his arms. "Yeah, and who's the one who was always complaining about said, king? Oh, that's right, it was you. Why do you still work for him anyway?" 

The blonde sighed. "Because it's my job and if I didn't we wouldn't have a ruler. You better be grateful that I'm good at my job."

"Bullshit. You always hated being ordered around and having to listen to people."

"Let's just say George isn't as independent as you would think." 

"Not independent?" George's voice was quiet as he entered the room, his usual way of showing he was hurt. 

Dream's head turned towards George. "I didn't mean it like that, I ju-"

"No, you were honest. Let's just go." George interjected, turning his attention to Sapnap. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Hopefully, we talk again soon." He said with a small smile. 

Sapnap returned his smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you as well. Would you like me to walk you out?"

George shook his head slowly. "No need, I'm sure Dream can do that just fine."

Sapnap nodded and looked over at Dream who looked to shrink into himself. "Later Dream."

Dream just nodded and walked out of the room, George trailing behind. They exited through the front door and made their way back to the castle in uncomfortable silence. George would glance at Dream who looked completely lost in thought but then again he could be crying, he couldn't read him that weel with the mask and him being amazing at masking his emotions in general. Once they were back and tallboy came running over to them. 

"Your majesty! There you are." He said out of breath. He wore a classic tux with a red tie. He was younger than both Dream and George but was taller than both of them. 

"What are you in such a rush about?" George asked.

The boy regained his composure, straightening his tie. "We've received a letter from King Phil about something urgent."

George and Dream looked at each other then back at the boy. "Do you have the letter with you?"

The boy frantically nodded as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a parchment and handed it to George. He opened the letter and read it. As George read the letter, his eyes widened. He wasn't able to finish the letter before he dropped it, frozen where he stood.

"Your majesty? Is everything alright?" He heard someone say but he couldn't tell who, his ears were starting to ring as his vision went blurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, finished this at like 2 or 3 am so there maybe some mistakes, I was too lazy to go back a re-read for any so if something didn't make sense sorry


	3. Anxieties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a continuation of chapter 2. I started this on sleep deprivation, two energy drinks and a promise that I would try and sleep. Have fun!

"Your majesty? Is everything alright?" He heard someone say but he couldn't tell who, his ears were starting to ring as his vision went blurry.

George felt his chest tighten and his body started to uncontrollably shake. He looked down at his hands but his vision was too blurry to make out the shape of them. He heard voices around him but couldn't make out what was being said. George couldn't feel anything besides the tightness in his chest that seemed to increase, making him light-headed. He felt sick like he was going to throw up everything in his stomach. Then everything went dark and he could vaguely feel something around him before he lost all sense of consciousness.

-Before, Dream's POV-

I watched as a tall boy handed George the letter they were talking about. The boy was fairly new, I hadn't taken the time to learn his name yet. I looked over at George as he read the letter before he dropped it. His breathing quickened and I suddenly realized what was happening.

"Your majesty? Is everything alright?" The boy asked but it didn't seem like George heard him. 

He started shaking and looked down. I noticed tears start falling as he stared down. 

"Your majesty?" The boy asked again before looking at me with a worried expression. 

I continued looking at George, I had years of experience when it came to dealing with his panic attacks but this one was worse than all of them. I carefully placed a hand on George's shoulder, he didn't react like he normally would. "George?" I asked softly. When he didn't respond I crouched in front of him. "George, I need you to breathe." No response again. I quickly grew concerned. He was visibly shaking but not moving.

"Should I go get someone?" The boy behind me asked worry laced his voice.

I ignored him and focused on George. "George. Please. I need you to breathe." 

Instead of responding or following what I said, his legs gave out. I quickly caught him. He was still shaking uncontrollably in my arms. I heard the younger one shriek quietly behind me.

"Go tell someone the king has fainted," I said as calmly as I could.

"Y-yes, sir!" His voice was shaky as he ran off towards the castle. 

I looked down at the boy in my arms. He had fallen limp in my arms, no longer shaking. I stood up, readjusting him before picking him up. I had an arm hooked under his legs and one supporting his back, his head resting against my chest. He was lighter than I remembered. I headed towards the castle as two people came rushing out.

"What happened!?" One asked as they walked alongside me.

I explained what I saw as we headed to the medical wing. Once we were there, I laid George on a bed and stepped out of the room while the other two men did what they needed to to make sure George wasn't injured in any way. I decided it was best to go find the boy and check on him since he seemed panicky 

I wandered around the halls, they were always a bit old time for my taste. Reminded me too much of old memories that I would rather not remember. Eventually, I entered the library and at one of the large tables found the boy sitting at it. I took a moment to take in his appearance, He had two-toned hair, half black half white. He seemed to be on the skinnier side but he wasn't lanky like George. He must've noticed my presence as he looked up. Imminently standing and putting his hands behind his back and standing tall.

"Is-is Ge-King George alright?" He asked he was obviously shaken by what he witnessed.

I nodded. "Yes, he is alright. This has happened on a few occasions. I apologize for having to witness it."

He shook his head quickly. "No no, it's quite alright. I-I just was worried."

I nodded again and walked towards him. "You haven't been here long have you?"

"I started last week." He answered. "My name is Ranboo." He smiled, holding out his hand.

I took it. "Dream." I had finally taken notice of his different coloured eyes. One being a bright green and the other red.

"Oh! You're his highness' personal bodyguard! I was told about you many times. People speak very highly of you."

"I'm surprised people do. Most seem scared of me."

Ranboo chuckled. "Maybe because of your mask." He pointed to his face as he spoke. "It's slightly unsettling."

"Heh, maybe."

"Why do you wear it anyway?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"It's a very long story. I'd rather not get into it."

Ranboo nodded his understanding. "Do you know what was on the letter or what could've been that caused King George so much panic?"

I shook my head lightly. "Not a clue. Must've been something about the latest problem with the North Kingdom."

"Isn't that the kingdom ruled by King Eret?"

I nodded. "It is. He was pleasant when he was younger but the power of kingship went to his head."

Ranboo nodded. "I've heard about him briefly. Something about how he once tried to take over a kingdom in the south."

"That was years ago. Scared everyone."

"Is that happening again? Are-is King George at risk of exile or assassination?!" Ranboo asked quickly, worry hinting in his voice.

I stiffened at his words, praying it wasn't noticeable. "I'm not sure I'm at liberty to say." 

"Oh, that's perfectly fine! I'm most likely overstepping, sorry."

Just as he finished, the door opened and one of the people who were with George stepped in. We both turned our attention to him.

"His highness is awake now. You may go see him if you would like." They said before exiting the room.

"You should go see him! After all, you have known each other for so many years." Ranboo spoke up from behind me.

"Maybe I should."

"Go, go!" Ranboo said, doing a shooing motion with his hands.

"Ok, ok, I'm going," I say as I start leaving, a smile creeping onto my face at his childishness not that he could see it.

I made my way back towards the hospital wing. I was thinking about my interaction with Ranboo. He was a fine kid. Very well mannered. Why would he be here at such a young age? Everyone knows that you don't start working at the castle unless you're struggling. Ranboo looked like he could live a good life. I don't think he should be here but then again, it was probably a personal reason. I reached the door to the medical area and hesitated for a moment. We weren't exactly speaking when we left Nick. I don't think he would want to see me but I have to make sure he is ok. It's my job.

"Dream?" George's voice sounded as I entered the room.

I looked up and saw him sitting on one of the father beds, looking at me with a confused expression. "I was just making sure you were ok, your highness." 

George nodded and I stepped closer to him. "I'm fine, just exhausted. Emotionally that is."

"That is understandable." I decide to sit on the bed next to his.

"I like your friend. He was nice." George gave me a weak smile. 

"You two seemed to have gotten along quite well." I watch his smile fade.

"I've known you for how many years now and I know I've seen your face once before but all my memories of it are clouded by the ridiculous mask. Why do you wear it? You never told me the reasoning."

I sigh, George knows I hate talking about this. "Why are you bringing this up? You know my disliking about the subject."

George sighed. "Yes, I know but you would think you'd trust me at some point to at least know the reasoning. That's all I'm asking."

"Your highness, I-"

"Dream, you really do not need to call me that."

"It's your title and as your trusted knight, I'm obligated to call you by it."

"And as your King, I'm telling you that you don't need to call me by it. Use my name." 

I flinched at the sternness of George's voice. I let out a breath. "George, why are you bringing this up?"

I watch George look off to the side. "Because in the likely event that I die, I want to know why the person who's been by my side the longest has been keeping from me for so long."

I'm not sure why but there was a sudden sense of protectiveness that came over me as he spoke. "You are not going to die. At least not before me. As long as I am living, you shouldn't fear death." 

"Dream," He looked back at me with tears in his eyes, "I always have feared death. I always will."

I shake my head. "Now is not the time for us to-"

George raised his hand to silence me. "No. It is. You wanna know what was on that letter?" He lowered his hand as I nodded slowly. "Phil hasn't heard from Schlatt. The only thing he's heard is from Shlatt's son. He went there, after having to watch his father be overthrown in front of him. The Slateron Empire is now under the rule of the Crisite." George paused and looked down at the floor. "King Schlatt is dead. Or at least presumed to be." 

I take in a shaky breath knowing what this means for our kingdom. For George. "George. I won't let that happen."

"You can't prevent that. You are a single person defending a weak and dependant ruler." George's voice was quiet. His words made me wince.

"I didn't mean that George. It wasn't true. Nick just-"

"No Dream. You were right. Whether you meant it or not. You were right. I'm dependant. I haven't a single clue as to what I am doing. I never imagined having to rule a kingdom at this age. I never thought about it. I was-am terrified of it."

Before I could speak the door swung open and George straightened, both of us turning our attention to whoever just interrupted us. It was one of the night watch knights. He was leaning against the door frame, out of breath. 

"I am sorry to interrupt but we're under attack. You need to go your majesty. We can't risk your death." He says quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter sucked but I couldnt get an idea for it so its just a filler chapter. I cant guarantee quick updates like this but Ill try to update as much as possible but I just have one exam tomorrow and Im off for the week so I can work on this more. Next chapter is going to be longer


	4. Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to post. I meant to post it like three weeks ago but I had no motivation to write and just ended up re-writing the entire thing, Sorry it's so short, I know I promised a longer chapter but you get what you get. I'll hopefully have another one out soon. Enjoy!

-Third Person-

The news came as a surprise to us but at the same time we also were expecting it. The look on George's face showed nothing but pure panic and fear. Dream's expression was hidden from the public eye by his mask but underneath all that could be seen was shock. They both had to take a second to process the knight's words. 

"I will escort the King to safety. Go try and gather up the guards and try to come up with something to at least protect the citizens." Dream says in a steady voice. How he managed to keep it steady was beyond him.

He took George's arm and pulled him out of the quietness and peacefulness of the medical room. The halls were also eerily quiet. It spiked Dream's nerves. He was on high alert as he basically dragged the short brunette behind him. George was still trying to figure out what was happening and how it was all happening so fast. They had only just heard word that the Slateron Empire was invaded and now so were they. This was all too much for him. It showed just how under prepared he truly was. 

Dream continued pulling him towards the back end of the castle, no words being spoken between the two. Dream was constantly looking around them, keeping an eye out from anyone that would be a threat. The ominous quiet soon was broken by faint screams of the people outside the castle walls. George could only imagine the threats that were waiting, wanting him dead.

The blonde started into a jog as they neared the entrance to the west side tower. George tripped over himself as he tried to keep up and not continue being dragged behind him. They quickly descended the stairs and ran out the bottom into a small garden. The tall stone walls that surrounded the castle were in view of them as they started in a dead sprint towards an exit. George was still trying to figure out as to why they were leaving and not staying to help but at the moment he was grateful they were leaving. He was not fit to be taking on an enemy. He could barely defend himself against the lower ranked knights. 

There was a small crack in the wall that Dream easily slipped through but George had stopped.

"What are you doing?!" He whispered yelled. Most likely being cautious of any enemies that could be around.

"I- its safe here. No one's here." George whispered, looking around. That was a lie though. He knew people were around; he just didn't want to leave the familiar area. 

"It won't be much longer. Now let's go before we're seen."He grabbed George's arm and pulled him through the opening.

They ran into the nearby woods, still being weary of what was around them. Dream was looking up into trees for any archers that could possibly be there as well as looking into the trees beside them for any one. George wasn't sure Dream knew where he was going since they seemed to be running in sporadic directions and taking sharp turns out of nowhere. But he still trusted that he would take them to a safer place.

It wasn't long until the air in George's lungs started running out and his chest tightened. He needed to breathe. His legs were starting to feel weak. Barely having the ability to keep himself up. As if at any moment they would collapse from under him and he would fall onto the forest ground. The lack of oxygen in him was starting to make him light headed and barely able to keep up with Dream's quick movements. He felt weak while it seemed that the tall male in front of him could go for hours. The only thing keeping him going with the strong tug on his arm as Dream basically dragged him to follow and keep up. 

Not long after, his world seemed to darken and the ground seemed closer to his face. A voice was there again. He wasn't sure whose but it was there. There always seemed to be a voice right before his world darkened and faded into blackness. It was terrifying not knowing what was happening until he slipped into the consciousness of his nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe longer chapter next time. This ended up just being another filler


	5. Back To The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter might confuse some of yall if you dont read this but for those who do. Im giving yall some Dadza content so enjoy. In this Tommy is about 7 so you can do the math for Techno and Wilbur. Ok, enjoy.

-Third Person-

The smell of rich milk chocolate filled the air, flowing from the kitchen. There, hard at work, was a father and his youngest son. Both blonde haired and There, hard at work, was a father and his youngest son. Both of the males were blonde haired and going around the kitchen with smiles and giggles. The younger one, Tommy, was busy eating the dough of chocolate chip cookies while his father molded them into small balls and set them on the tray to bake.

“Dad,” The small blonde child started, looking up at his father, “why can’t I go on cool adventures like Wilbur and Techno? They’re always out doing stuff and they make it sound so cool.”

The taller blonde hummed, the dough he was messing with easily molding to the shape he wanted. “You’ll join them soon enough.” He set the dough on the cookie sheet next to the other finished ones. “For now, would you help me finish getting these ready for the oven?”

The child nodded and went to grab a handful of dough.

His father chuckled softly and grabbed the dough from his hands, breaking it in half and handing half back. “You don’t need that much. Here, I’ll show you how to do it.”

Once they had finished with the rest of the dough. The tall blonde had set the full tray in the oven. He turned to see his child struggling to climb onto the counter next to him. He picked him up and held him just above his hip on the right.

"What have we learned about going on the counters Tommy?" He asked the younger, fixing his messing blonde hair.

Tommy pouted, crossing his arms. "Put me down dad."

The older chuckled softly and set down the child. "Why don't you run along and go find your brothers while the cookies bake and we wait for dinner to be prepared?"

Tommy smiled brightly and nodded. "Ok!" He answered as he bolted out of the kitchen.

The tiny blonde went sprinting down corridors, zipping past servants and maids, all of which where just mildly aggravated by the child making them drop what they were holding as he came running by them. He was only stopped by a tall brown haired male trapping him in his arms.

"Where are you running off two?" The brown haired teen asked the other.

Tommy turned in his arms, wrapping his own around him to hug him. "Wilby!" He exclaimed.

Wilbur smiled and returned his hug. After a moment though, he pried the shorter male off him. "You never answered the question."

"Dad told me to come find you and Techno. I may or may not have had him help me make something for you two. And dinner." The smile on the blonde's face could've lit an entire city from how bright it was. Wilbur was his favourite brother but he wouldn't admit it. He always let Tommy get away with any little mischievous thing he did. Sometimes taking the blame if he got caught.

"Well you've found me. I'm not sure where Techno is at the moment. Would you like help finding him?" The brunette asked.

The blonde nodded and began dragging his brother by his arm down the hall to find his twin. Eventually they did find the pink haired twin. He was peacefully reading in his room.

"Techno!" Tommy yelled excitedly, making the male jump and drop his book.

He picked up the book, a strand of his shoulder length hair falling in front of his face. "Tommy. I told you to knock before entering."

Tommy turned back to the opened door and knocked twice on it before turning back to Techno. "What do you mean? I knocked."

The pink haired male rolled his eyes sighing. "What is it that you need?"

"I had Dad help me make something for you and Wilbur. Plus, dinner is soon." The younger explained with mild excitement.

Techno sighed again and stood from his seat. He had a way of towering over people even if he's shorter than them. He didn't need to with Tommy though. Though all three of them were quite tall for their ages, it was obvious that Wilbur was the tallest then Techno and lastly Tommy. However, their father has said countless times that Techno is going to be the shortest of the three.

"Alright, let's go then." Techno pushed past the two. He always seemed bothered to have them around, especially Tommy. Maybe it was the fact that he's always never had something as his own because he's a twin but their father has always tried to give the two different things so they both had some individuality. It was easy to guess that when it came to Tommy, he was just annoying and that's why he was always in a mood around him.

They exited the room with Techno ahead, Wilbur and Tommy were whispering about something that didn't interest the eldest. They made their way to the dining room and sat in their designated seats at the table. Techno sat the farthest from the head, Wilbur to the first seat to the left and Tommy across from him. Their father of course, sat at the head as he was king and the parental unit.

They sat in silence for the most part, besides Wilbur and Tommy's chatter. It was hard to keep just Tommy quiet so a conversation was expected to happen as they waited for their dinner to be finished cooking. Wilbur was talking about how he was going to go back to an abandoned place in the woods not too far from the castle and invited Tommy to come with him. Before the obviously excited child cold reply with his approval, their father quickly shut the idea down. Claiming it too dangerous for a young child to be. He even suggested that Wilbur not go but there was no changing his mind on it.

Their dinner soon appeared in front of them, the usual feast. It looked like Thanksgiving or even Christmas was happening. Tommy quickly finished his meal alongside the burnette across from him. They were always quick to finish, making a game out of it. Techno finished a couple minutes after and their father would finish and their dirty plates and silverware would be whisked off to the kitchen again to be cleaned. They again sat in silence besides a bit of excited chatter before desert was brought out. A fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. Tommy explained that it was his idea to make something for his brother's since it was their birthday week.

Birthdays in the royal Uzimor family were never always a big thing to them. They normally would just have a birthday dinner and depending on your age, a few gifts and a cake, or two if you have a twin. But when it came to The young blonde's excitement on the matter, he would dedicate the entire week to whoever's birthday it was. It's not that it bothered the family, it was just different from what they were used to. Wilbur was always quick to adjust to change but Techno was not. He was used to the whole nonchalant birthday and then just moving on but when Tommy started the birthday week, he was, to it lightly, not happy about it.

They finished the few cookies that were brought out before they all parted to their rooms for the night. However, Wilbur and Tommy had a different idea than staying in their rooms for the rest of the night. It was tradition now for the two to sneak out on the start of each other's birthday week and go to their favourite spot. It was about a 30 minute walk starting from the back of the castle wall. They would go until they reached a cliff that overlooked an open field that sunk between the mountain terrain. There was one waterfall that led to the small lake that was there, trees pushed to the farther side and the rest remained open and untouched. It was a beautiful sight. They would sit on the edge of the cliff, looking down onto it for hours before laying back and stargazing till the sky turned from the endless dark blake to a lighter colour of grey and orange. They had memorized everyone's sleep schedule so they knew how long they were able to stay out for and when they had to be back. They always managed to just get back in time before their father or Techno left their room.

This year though, was different. When they made their trek to the cliff, it was the same as usual. Talking about things as they walked, the air still around them. The world seeming to be at peace. Once they were there, they just admired the world around them. No matter how many years they spent there, it always seemed to be different in a good way. They laid on their backs, admiring the stars. Tommy pointing out constellations that Wilbur had shown him previously. He would often be quizzed by the older, asking where one was, how to locate it or something to do with it. They always enjoyed this time together. It was a time where they didn't have to worry about being formal or how their addicate was. They didn't have to worry about anything really. They never came across anything that would prompt them to worry about safety or anything. At least that was what they thought.

This year, they weren't so alone. Wilbur noticed it first. How much stiller the air was and how the atmosphere had an underlying tenseness to it instead of the usual calm. He was often caught by his brother looking around, being more wary of the world around them. He didn't have his usual calm, living in the moment vibe anymore.

Wilbur brushed it off as him being uneasy about something from his princely duties and just went back to listening to the blonde rant about something. He forgot about the tense atmosphere until he heard a branch in the near brush snap. They both did. They sat up from their previously lying position and stared into where they thought the sound came from.

"It could just be like," Tommy paused, trying to think of something, "an animal. Right?" He shifted his gaze from the bushes over to Wilbur.

The brunette shrugged and adjusted the dark beanie that he was wearing. "Possibly. I don't know. This whole night has just been off."

"Should we go back early then?" The younger asked cautiously.

He saw the other slowly nod after a moment of contemplation. "I think we should."

They both stood up and with Tommy taking one last glance at the open field below, they started the walk back home. Both boys were on the lookout, carefully watching the tree line on either side for anything unusual. 

"Do you think that someone followed us? Or is following us?" Tommy asked, keeping his voice quiet as anxiety started kicking in.

The brunette shook his head softly. "I'm not sure. I just.... feel like something isn't right." This didn't help the other's nerves. He felt like he was going to pass out at the moment and not from fatigue. "Don't worry about it though. I'm sure I'm just imagining things and getting worked up about nothing. It's nothing." He added. The last part being more to himself.

Tommy just nodded. Starting to fidget with part of his sleeve. The walk seemed to be longer. Time seeming to freeze and not in a good way. Both males were on edge. Their anxiety and nerves twisting knots into their stomachs. Finally a wire of unbearable nerves snapped as an object went by the two, past Tommy's head. That, was when the fear set in. They stopped, only for a moment to look back behind them. Nothing. Then they started in a dead sprint the rest of the was home. But the end never seemed to arrive. It was as if they had ran a marathon and it wasn't ending anytime soon. They both were breathing heavily, stumbling every so often as they tried to keep themselves up. They couldn't stop. They were to exhausted at this point to where they woud just pass out. Another object. This time it went betweem the two, making the blonde seperate from his brother's side. They kept running until finally the castle wall came into view. They ran faster, wanting to get back to safety sooner. They slipped back into the castle grounds and ran to the back entrance they always used, finally coming to a stop. they just looked at each other for a moment before heading off to their rooms for the rest of the night. Not saying a word to each other. 

It was that night that, unknown to Wilbur, scared Tommy of leaving the castle. The fear of being watched without knowing with no protection and feeling like prey was something he never let go of. He was hurt, mentally by it. The night replaying in his head everyday. He started imagining things. Thinking that maybe he did see someone but choose to ignore it though he never did. It was something that made them both never go back to that spot. It becoming a faint memory of theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had nothing on this for like a whole month and then wrote the entire thing in class when I supposed to be doing class work. I'm also posting this while ignoring the school work I haven't started yet while thinking of the first chapter for another story that will hopefully be posted soon. Im hoping to update this more often but school is making it difficult.


	6. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhhh I have another update in under a month ita a miracle. Short chapter but eh.

George awoke from the drowning blackness to find himself in a white room in a bed. It reminded him of a hospital. He blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust to the light. There were voices. Distant. He turned his head to the side, see two blurry figures. Tall. Thats all he could make out. Two tall figures were in the room. The voices quieted as he watched the blurry figures move. He wasn't sure what they were doing or anything like that. He was trying to focus on the voices and what they were saying. _How many were there? Who's voices were they? Where am I? How did I get here? _So many questions flooded his brain.__

____

____

"George..." Was the first clear word he heard. It made him jump. It was loud but quiet. Everything was still blurry no matter how long he took to adjust to the light but that didn't seem to be the problem.

The less he knew about what was happening the more his anxiety was creeping up on him. He didn't want to go back to that suffocating place but he could he feel it. The ghost of its hands crawling up his spine slowly.

"Calm down George..." He heard. It was soft, comforting. He felt safe with this person. 

He reached out blindly, reaching for that person. He couldn't feel anything but the air for a moment before something soft touched his hand. It was a caring, gently touch. He craved more of it. He forced out a small sound that sounded more like a whimper then anything. He felt the touch again. This time it wrapped around his own hand. Another hand. He relaxed, thankful to know he wasn't alone. Yes he saw two other people but this person felt familiar unlike the other two. 

"He's responding to touch.." He heard the same voice again. He turned his head slowly to the other side, the feeling of the other's hand leaving him.

"George," Another person sounded. They also sounded familiar. "George, can you hear me?" George went to speak but found himself unable to. _What happened to me?_

____

____

There was another touch. It was light. Barely even felt if you weren't paying attention. That was until the stinging came and he felt like his entire hand was just shoked. He jumped at the feeling, bringing his hand to his chest and covering it with his other. He whined quietly at the feeling until it left. It was then, he realized why everything was so blurry. He panicked again. Passing out afterwards once it all caught up to him. 

"He's going to need some rest now. I might have to give him something so he can but we'll check on him again in the next couple of minutes." The first voice said. He sounded very sure of himself and like he has done this many times before. It was reasuring in a way. "You can stay till we get the rooms set up for you two." He finished and then a soft click was heard in the background. 

There was a light sigh and some shuffling in the silence that feel over the room. "Of course this happened. I just had to not be paying attention and then everything goes to shit." The person said. Their voice was clearer than before. They sighed again, heavier this time. "God, I'm such an idiot. Doesn't matter. He's safe. For now at least." There was a pause as an unsettling nervousness settled in the room. "I really shouldn't be here. I just bring chaos and..." Another sigh. "He isn't safe with me around. I'll wait till he is fineish again and then go. He doesn't need me around now. It's better for him if I'm gone." They person stopped all their movements, the quietness setting over the room again. 

A couple minutes pass and George finds himself feeling something soft and gentle touch his face. He hadn't heard anything since the person stopped speaking. He assumed they had left but that wouldn't explain the touch. It was then that the door opened and the touch left, leaving a ghostly prescence on his cheek. 

"Is he asleep?" It was the same voice as before the person started ranting to himself.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't done anything or made a sound since you left." The other spoke. George had figured them to both be males at this point.

The first male sighed. "Just to be sure..." He trailed off, leaving George confused for a moment. That was until he felt the same light touch as before from his hand only this time it was his arm. "It won't take long to work. Maybe a minute or so. This is one of Wilbur's better formulas." Wilbur? That name sounded familiar to George. He sure why and couldn't think much on it before he felt himself become tired and he slipped back into unconcious.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully someone liked this cause I don't really but first chapter, should get better as we go. This is my first published(?) dnf or even mcyt type story. I've been reading a lot of medieval au stories and got inspired. Also my first story on Ao3, I used to post on wattpad. Hopefully this wasn't too bad since it took like three days to write.


End file.
